Seducing the Rich Guy
by Jayne's Moonbrain
Summary: William Brandt wanted to seduce the rich guy next time. Maybe he got a little more than he bargained for!


Seducing the Rich Guy  
-PG13+  
Another boring party, Will thinks with an eye roll. Senator Anthony Mills and his constituents have really gone all out. They're in a huge ballroom in a someone's mansion, they've hired the best caterers. There is even a string quarter playing. But the dull as dishwater party goers make him cringe. Heavily made up older women wink lewdly at him as he passes. He smiles charmingly but feels like vomiting. "You did want to seduce the rich guy this time!"Jane says, laugh evident in her voice. He spots her easily accross the room in a stunning white dress. "Bite me."he says through gritted teeth so he doesn't draw attention.

A single man is holding court in the center of the ballroom. He's easily in his late 50s and has a women in her 20s on his arm. Now the woman, she is hot. A dark red strapless dress clings to her pale skin. She flips her long dark hair as someone says something funny and she smiles charmingly. "None of the pretties are for me."he reminds himself quietly. Jane chuckles. "Red dress is hot!" Ethan coughs discreetly. "Young."he observes. Young enough to be the senators kid, really. "Mills got a daughter?"he asks mostly to Benji. It's a few seconds later, he answers. "Yes. Natalie. She's 24." Will feels a little better knowing that women is most likely his daughter.

He crosses closer and a women in her 40s approaches him. "We'll hello there. I'm Rebecca Blake. Who might you be?" Will resists the urge to role his eyes. "Killian James, ma'am."he says with a wide smile. "Killian. What a manly name."she says and makes no effort to hide her perusal of his body. Yea, Jane can keep this job! "We'll thank you ma'am!"Will says and kisses her hand. "Rebecca!"a voice calls happily. Senator Mills and his group of admirers have wandered over. "Lovely to see you." He drawls. She blushes. "And you senator. Alway a pleasure." Will can practically feel the fake coming off of them in droves.

"And who is your friend?"senator Mills asks as he takes Will in. "This is Killian James." Rebecca chirps almost proudly. The girl he assumes is Natalie Mills looks him over discreetly. He certainly doesn't mind her eyes on him. He even goes so far as to look her over too. Her smile is anything but shy. It's almost smug! "And Natalie! A real treat! Almost didn't recognize you without a plate of food!"Rebecca says rudely. Jane snorts into the listening device. Women are so catty. "Slap her!"Benji says into the mic and Will smirks in amusement. "I didn't recognize you either Mrs Blake. Well, not with only one glass in your hand." Will chokes off a laugh. "Low blow!" Ethan whispers. "Will you excuse me?" Natalie asks her father.

Several of the group also dissipates when Natalie leaves and Will follows her lazily. She takes a sip of champagne and catches his eye. "Stay focused." Ethan warns. Will nods once again. Don't let her district you, he tells himself. But she walks over anyway. "And what do you do, Mr James?"she asks and pops her hip out as she shifts. "I'm a spy actually." He says in a deadpan. Benji outright laughs. Natalie doesn't. "Oh yea? Taking down someone at this party?"she asks in a light tone. Will observes the room. "That's classified." He says in a monotone. Her mouth tilts up in a wicked grin.

"And will your message self destruct in five seconds?"she asks lightly. But he freezes. He hears Ethan suck in a breath. Jane clears her throat awkwardly. Benji curses. "Five seconds? Doesn't seem like enough time to get away." He is majorly stalling. How the fuck does he answer this? She takes a small sip of her champagne. "Indeed it doesn't. Just think how awkward it might be if it was moving or something. Like on a train." Her eyes glitter darkly. He's been marked. "Well, have a lovely time Mr...James, was it?" She smiles widely and gathers the skirt of her long dress and walks away. He gets a glimpse of dark heeled boots as she passes.

"Did she just make me?"Will whispers in awe. "Uhhh..."Benji starts. "She must be one of ours!"Ethan says, just as dumbfounded. "Eyes on the prize!"Jane snaps. Right! Watch the old broads! "Blake is missing!"he hisses in shock. "Senator Mills too!"Jane says. "Fuck!" Will takes the grand stairs two at a time. The first alcove he sees has senator Mills and Rebecca Blake whispering quietly. Will had thought she was a cougar but Rebecca Blake strikes him as the type of women to do anything to get ahead. Heh. Neither look up as he passes. Would be more suspicious if they did anyway.

The hallways he's in gets darker the farther he goes down. He approaches a door which is obviously an office. Someone is passing so he falls against it clumsily. The women turns her nose up at his drunken behavior and keeps walking. "Door!"someone whispers from inside the room. He checks his gun in its shoulder holster and opens the door, prepared to keep us his drunk act if necessary. But it's Natalie Mills, now with her hair pulled back and (he can see) an earpiece. "No. I'm fine."she says quietly. "He's a friendly." She says again. Will raises an eyebrow. She doesn't exactly know that.

He approaches her cautiously. "Are you armed Ms Mills?" She has the audacity to smirk. "I am indeed Mr...James?" She giggles. "Seriously though, can I get a real name?"she asks. The door makes a noise and Natalie pulls him against her body at the desk. He's pushed down in the office chair and straddled before he can think. The door makes another noise like a body against it. Natalie's hand slides into his jacket to touch his gun. The door handle jiggles and her mouth is on his. He really wishes he had the time to appreciate her mouth on his. But she's moving one of his hands to the inside of her thigh. She's wearing some kind of soft pants or leggings under her dress so he doesn't feel any skin. But there is a garter strap. The door swings open just as Natalie bites his bottom lip and closes their hands around the flash drive attached to her thigh.

The door slams before either look up. Natalie pulls herself away reluctantly and Will grabs the flash drive. It's a second later that he realizes she hasn't left his lap. And his hands are still on her hips. "Its Will." he whispers. With a grin, she reattaches her mouth to his and kisses him slowly. Will is sincerely glad of this. Natalie's kiss is passionate and heat filled. She kisses him thoroughly and it blows his mind a little. "Will?"Benji screams in his ear and he jerks away from Natalie's mouth. "Im fine!"he says. Natalie rolls her eyes. She kisses him quickly. "Always wanted to be the Bond girl!"she says against his mouth. He smiles widely and then groans as she rolls to a stand. "See you around, secret agent man!"

The flash drive proves invaluable. It contains all the info he would have attempted to whittle out of an old bitty and he got to kiss a hot girl to do it! Double points there. Ethan is pretty furious. But Will expects that Ethan remembers what it feels like to fall for a beautiful women's charm so he backs off a little. It's 5 months and 3 missions later, when they're in London that he sees her again. She's chatting amiably with their target, Dr Caleb Dillon, at a benefit for the London Aquarium. She's wearing a purple halter top dress and all he can see for a long minute is smooth back.

"Brandt..."Jane warns. He knows. Eyes on the prize. "You could try to talk to her again. See if she cooperates." Jane finishes. Wait, what? "Repeat!"he says in shock. Jane sighs. "Dance with her. Ask her about Dillon. Whatever you did worked last time." Yes. I made out with her he wants to scream. He'd gladly do it again. He approaches her and Dr Dillon. "Ehem. Natalie?"he says. Natalie turns instantly and her lights up when she sees him. "Will!"she says happily. Dr Dillon is smiling politely. He doesn't look like a traitor. "Natalie. Might I trouble you for a dance?"he asks, smile still in place. Natalie nods automatically. "Oh! Caleb, you don't mind, do you?" Natalie asks. Dr Dillon gestures outward.

"Of course not. Well catch up later!" Natalie steps away and lets Will lead her to the dance floor. He swings her out and she laughs before he pulls her close. "What can I help you with agent Brandt?"she whispers against his ear. She looked him up. His body automatically reacts to her closeness and he swallows hard. "Information, agent Mills. On Dr Dillon." As soon as he says it, her eyes shift in confusion. "Dillon? That's crazy." She's still whispering but she's obviously angry."Intel has him selling state secrets from his lab here." He whispers. Natalie arms tighten against him. "Brekhov."she says. He mutters a "hmm?" And she sighs. "Its Alex Brekhov, his assistant." Will can hear Benji typing it in.

"It's plausible."Benji says finally. Will nods. "You here on business?"he asks Natalie. She shakes her head. "No. Family and political obligation." He wants to say that it sounds very much like business. But she obviously works for their government so its like her having two full time jobs. "Are you okay?"he whispers quietly. He's tempted to rip his ear piece out and really talk to her. Or take her somewhere private. She nods finally and smiles. "Go get em, Bond." Watching her walk away is hard to endure.

"We've got to stop meeting like this!"is all the warning she gives before dropping down from a vent above the couch he's on. She lands on her butt and crosses her legs. Ethan gives Will a look. Benji smiles widely. Jane pulls a gun. He sighs. "Guys this is agent Natalie Mills." He says. Jane rolls her eyes. "We know that. Why is your girlfriend here?" Jane doesn't holster the weapon but does set it down. "You're being watched." Natalie says finally. Ethan tenses. "My unit picked you up on surveillance outside of Bali. And we aren't the only ones watching."

Will looks up at Ethan and sees him and Jane exchanging a look. "And who exactly are you with?"Ethan asks quietly. Natalie sighs heavily. "Homeland Security." It wasn't what Will expected to hear. Apparently, Ethan hadn't expected it either. "You're looking for us?"he asks in shock. Natalie plays with the ends of her ponytail. "I'm meant to bring you in as former IMF agents that have gone rogue." She says it clinically. "And you're warning us?"Jane asks to clarify. Natalie bites the corner of her bottom lip. "Something like that."

No one asks her why. Ethan looks up at Benji. "Get packing." He says quietly. He and Jane both stand and move toward their rooms. Benji begins packing the living rooms equipment. Will pulls Natalie into his room by her hand. "Are you safe?"he asks as soon as they're out of ear shot. She nods but doesn't look certain. There's no teasing or antagonizing this time. He just kisses her. He's not surprised that she kisses back. He is surprised at how soft it is. Neither push the other beyond lightly caressing each others lips. It gives him chills anyway and feels goosebumps on Natalie's arm.

She pulls away and looks pained. "I've got to go. He shakes his head. 'Stay with me' is on the tip of his tongue. But they're about to run. It doesn't make sense to endanger her when he doesn't have to. She looks close to tears. Instead of saying anything, they just begin kissing again. It hurts, emotionally, because it feels like they're ending before they begin. Her teeth nip at him and he clutches her harder. The cellphone in her pocket starts ringing. "God damn it! Mills!"she answers. Will gathers his clothing quickly and packs his bag. "20 minutes."she says dully.

And that's it. She hangs her phone up and swallows hard. "Wanna help me  
up into the vent?"she asks quietly. He nods. They walk hand in hand to the living room. He grabs her waist and hoists her up into the air. Se doesn't squeak. "Wait!"she says in a panic and he lowers her down. Natalie grabs his face and kisses him hard. He doesn't even care that his team is around. Just knowing that she feels the same way, even though neither is saying it, makes him happier. She reluctantly pulls away as he lifts her back up. She pulls herself into the vent an crawls away without looking back. Because that's what they do.

He doesn't always think when there's action going on. As an agent, you're trained to 'act thoughtfully' which is code for attack but don't do anything stupid. Which is how William Brandt ends up attacking an agent of the department of homeland security. He's on top of the man attempting to secure him when he notices Natalie wrap her calf around the front of a mans neck and grab her ankle. She chokes him out quickly and Will admires the technique. She's vicious, that girl of his! The man beneath Will finally slumps and William cuffs the man to a table leg. Natalie rolls to the ground and breaths out. "You know, we should really just go out for coffee!"he says and she laughs breathlessly.

"You came back for me?"she asks. Will reaches his arm out and connects their hands. "That I did. My team is pissed, by the way!" Natalie nods and closes her eyes. "K. Tell them I'll apologize when I wake up." He laughs until he realizes that she passed out. And then he rolls his eyes. She's so fucking dramatic!

"Bored!"she says. Will smirks. "You're such a princess!" He whispers back. She rolls her eyes. "Yet you love me anyway!"she says smugly. Will rolls his eyes. "Sadly, I do." "Will you two shut up!"Jane says but there's no malice behind it. "Eyes on the prize!" Ethan says with a smirk. "Who is seducing the rich man this time?" Benji says in a cheerful voice. "Not it!" Natalie says before Will can. "Nope!" Jane says. "God damn it!" "You're up Will!"Ethan chirps happily. "Bet the rich guy will be too, soon!"Benji says. They all laugh. Will swallows his champagne and straightens his tie.

He'd rather be bored then seduce the rich guy!


End file.
